Forbidden Love
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: It's one thing to love someone. But it's another to love an enemy....DMGW


**A/N**: So this is a new story I just thought up…. It was originally going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it longer… Enjoy and tell me what you think. New chapter coming soon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or anything else in this story beside itself. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forbidden Love**

They say a new day can bring a new beginning. I longed for a new beginning. Tomorrow was the Graduation Ball, and I had just asked Pansy to come, since my father had not allowed me anyone else. I really don't like her, but I'm forced to. I sighed as I strutted down into the Great Hall to breakfast with the two gits Crabbe and Goyle following me closely. They had really been starting to get on my nerves lately and today, I was_ this_ close to blowing my top. I mean they didn't even leave me alone for one minute. Not even when I went to the Prefects Bathroom. I was becoming sick of my father ruling my life. He told me who I could hang out with, who I must despise, who must be my cronies, and what I must do. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Ginny Weasley and a few of her friends coming giggling down the steps. I suddenly felt my stomach doing somersaults when I saw a ray of sunlight hit her beautiful red hair as she passed. She had this wonderful aura surrounding her and as I was just going to mentally slap myself for thinking of her as anything but a poor, foul, mudblood lover, Crabbe and Goyle smashed into me since I had so abruptly stopped and the next thing I knew, I went flying headfirst into Ginny, who by now was a few feet ahead. Before I could stop myself, I had already crashed into her back, and she had let out a shriek in surprise. She then flipped around and stared at me, angry. I was just about to apologize but instead I brought myself to sneer and say "Now I have to clean my expensive robes all because they touched your filthy, old ones," in fake anger. Ginny scowled at me with one eyebrow raised and retorted," Well, then maybe you should watch where you're going next time, Malfoy." And since I seemed to have no logical comeback for this, she stormed off, her giggling girlfriends following. Though hard to admit, I had to say, she looked even prettier when angry. I wasn't quite sure what was wrong with me and why I had suddenly taken notice to a Weasley. And then I smelled an intoxifying scent in the air and decided that it was her perfume lingering, one of the most amazing scents I had ever smelled. But then I came back to consciousness and noticed Crabbe and Goyle staring at me as if there were something wrong and I quickly decided that I would take this opportunity to scream at them.

"What are you looking at!? If I were you I would drag myselves away considering what you just made me do. Or you'll be sorry." And this is probably what drove the fearful idiots away from me thankfully. I wasn't exactly mad with them for making me crash into Weasley, I just needed some time to think. Alone.

I thought that I might as well grab a toast and walk outside on the grounds to get away from everyone. All of my fellow Slytherins gave me odd looks when I left the Hall, which I ignored. It was quite a pleasant day outside but many were not outside since it was still quite early, plus it was breakfast time. Seeing no one at Potter's favorite beech tree, I decided to sit there. I watched the lake and reflected on my life. Just the day before my father had sent me a letter saying that Voldermort would be surprise attacking the school any day and if he did, I was to defend him and kill as many people from the Order. This started to annoy me because I had started thinking of the Dark Lord as sort of a nuisance. Besides conquering the world, what was the point of killing so many people? And even if he did conquer the world, what was the point? Was killing mudbloods, mudblood-lovers, and muggles really that important? Was cleansing the world of these people really necessary?

Or was the Dark Lord a crazy maniac murderer?

I asked myself these questions and realized it was only because I was becoming a rebel against my values…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think of this beginning?? I sort of like it but there is more coming. This was just to get everything together. So please review :


End file.
